


Oath

by AcidHues



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidHues/pseuds/AcidHues
Summary: "Can we do that same oath again, for old times sake?"





	Oath

**Author's Note:**

> me and my friend came up with this, i made into a fic some how :^)  
> im sorry for any typos for i am a fool who wont proof read his own work, thank you

“Roy lets get moving, Lilina, you stay here” Eliwood said firmly, throwing his arm up to stop her from moving forward.

“Uncle Eliwood but-“ she spoke up.

“No buts, stay here.” Eliwood cut her off before she could finish. Quickly he gestured to his son with a flick of his finger and darted out into the fray.

“Father! I’ll have your back just be safe!” Roy warned.

“Ha, I think that’s my job as a father” he said. He twisted his lance into a dance before lunging it forward into the hearts of his enemies, closing his eyes as soon as he struck them down, wishing not to see the end of someone’s life in front of him. But there was no mercy was here, they had to get to Hector who was far across the land, but visible. His signature axe, Armads, shimmered as it reflected the rays of the sun. It was but a twinkle but slowly coming into full view before them.

“Father stay focus!” Roy called. He saw his father eyeing Hector frequently, seeing him flinch and stepping back as the enemies around him swung their swords, lances, arrows from all corners around them worried him. It was hectic but manageable. 

(“I wont simply be standing here waiting for those two, I’ll do my part, them two alone can’t possibly handle all those enemies. They’re mad”) Lilina thought to herself, still rather fuming at her uncle’s words.  
Did he not trust her own abilities?  
Surely safety was one thing, but they are family, and she has a natural talent with fire magic.  
(“He let his own son go off, all the more reason to allow me to fight too!”) she thought once again with a pout. She walked slowly into the mist of the battle, flipping through pages of her book and muttering to herself the spells.  
Fire!  
Elfire!  
Arcfire!  
Her magic was incredibly powerful. Flames roared ferociously.

“Uncle Eliwood! Roy!” she yelled to get their attention.

Eliwood and Roy simultaneously whipped their heads in their direction. Roy’s face lit up, all the more help of course. It gave him more confidence to know she was there.

“Lilina I-!” Eliwood just sighed, she was here fighting along side them already, what use would it be to just tell her to go back?

“Just- stay here close to me Lilina, don’t you go out of my sight” he called. He had a hint of frustration in his voice. He had been watching Roy, now he had to watch Lilina too and make sure nothing happened to them. 

“Hey!” the blue hair lord in the distance hollered at them. He seemed excited of course. Laughing as he swung around his Armads. Lighting sparked from it in a wave. Truly very powerful.

Eliwood smiled seeing he was well. The enemies began to retreat, only a few enemies stood in their way.  
Foolish fools they were 

Eliwood staggered a little feeling dazed an exhausted as he thrusted his lance into the enemy. His vision had specs of black clouding on in.  
(“Must be tired I suppose”) he thought, brushing away his confusion. He closed his eyes and held his hand to his forehead. 

“Father?” Roy asked curiously as he eyed his father with worry, “are you ok? Did you get injured?”

“No of course not son” he said taking his hand away, “Just catching my breath”

“heh ha! Hey you three! you all ok?” Hector held his Armads over his shoulder, twisting the handle as he neared them. He had a huge smile on his face, still bouncing off the rush of energy from battle. He opened up his shirt more, revealing part of his chest and grabbing his shirt and letting go to get some cool air underneath.

“Father!” Lilina rushed to him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. “you’re ok!” she smiled with glee. Her father was very powerful, how he could have been taken down in his future? Who knows. But here he was. Its what matter in the moment in time.

“Glad to see you’re ok Hector” Eliwood placed his hand firmly on his shoulder and eyed the kids in front of them.

“What did you expect from the all mighty marquess of Ostia?” he teased, elbowing his friend gently to his side. Eliwood not being very sturdy, backed away and held his hand a bit to where he had “nudged” him. 

Roy was behind them speaking to Lilina as they messed around. Roy never felt so happy to see them together and happy. He flung himself onto Hector, wrapping his arms around his neck. Hector didn’t even budge, he was very solid, he only laughed and swung him around. 

“Alright alright” Hector said placing Roy on the ground, “Let me just talk to your father for a bit ok? 

“Sure thing!” He said, he waved at Lilina to come with him. He ran off to where he had laid his gift on ground before they battle could start. Lilina raced to him, hoping and praying he doesn’t open his gift just yet. Or even touch it.

“Hey you alright? You’re looking a bit pale” Hector motioned towards him, picking up Eliwood’s chin to check for anything.

Eliwood grabbed Hector’s hand and pulled it down, “I’m ok, just tired’ he signed feeling himself go heavy and a bit weak. “Come on lets head back to the festival, I need some water”  
“Sure thing, lets have ourselves a meal, yeah?”  
“Sure Hector” he smiled lightly 

“H-hey Hector, let me just go do something, can you wait right here?” he asked

“Um sure, everything ok?” he said with concern in his words, looking at him in the eyes.  
Eliwood glanced to the side and looked at his shoulder to avoid his gaze,“Yeah, I’m fine, really, I just..just wait here ok?” 

He took off for a few minutes, Hector becoming impatient with each passing second, tapping his foot on the ground. After a few minutes he saw Eliwood walking towards him, a hand behind his face. He slowed his pace as he was getting closer.

(“He seems annoyed, ah oh well. This…if I could just…before I go up to him. Keep it together” )  
Eliwood smiled a bit at him, gripping his hand tightly around the wrapper of the flowers behind his back. “Hector…I um..gift..I uh, i-its for you” he revealed the flowers behind and handed it to him. 

“Oh? For me?” he grabbed them slowly out of his hand, examining the flowers with interest, flowers weren’t his thing, but it was from Eliwood and that made it worthwhile. He smiled, 

“Thank you Eliwood, I uh don’t have much of a gift, but chocolates. I didn’t know we were going to exchange gifts I would of went to go get it” He looked away putting his hand behind his head, blushing even. 

They were silent just looking away from each other. Hector’s motioned his arm down with the flowers in hand. He gave a big sigh. 

“Eliwood, this is the day of devotion right. Well, listen. I appreciate you being my friend for so long, remember our oath?” he said as he laid out his hand out, the one they had both have to cut. 

“How can I forget, how else did we become friends like thiss..” he trailed off, feeling unworthy all of a sudden. “Is he..hinting at anything here? Or am I just over thinking?” he thought.

 

(‘This is going to come out very sappy, I think I made him even feel awkward. I probably messed up my chance by now…,’ )Hector thought.

“Right…remember what you also said before? You said you were proud to have taken my hand.” He took another deep breath, “Do you still feel that way? A stronger…bond”

Eliwood swallowed hard and felt like he was hyperventilated, his heart pounding, his stomach making him feel nausea all at once. “Yes I also…feel our bond has become stronger. M-maybe even more don’t you…think..?” his voice faded by the end. Finding it extremely difficult to say those words out loud.

Hector took the hand where they had done their oath with. “Eliwood I…love you…please tell me if that’s wrong”

(“Love me? Ha haa..are we both playing the same game…are we just as nervous of one another? We both…love one another...St. Elimine..”)

(“Blast it all! Speak up Eliwood, don’t just stare at me without saying a damn word”)

Eliwood had tears welling up in his eyes as he hugged him with all the might he could muster.

“Yeah…Hector I love you too. We’re both trying to say the same thing, Aren’t we?” his voice cracked as he spoke.

“Y-yes” he said hugging him closely as he let out a small chuckle of relief and joy.

 

“Can we do that same oath again, for old times’ sake?

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry you guys i am an ace fool who doesnt understand love, please understand i heckin tried  
> AAAA also theres that hint of him barely touching up on that illness


End file.
